


Right outside

by CharminglyEvil



Series: The David you didn't know [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Cheating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just can't wait to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right outside

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't planned, it just happened.  
> No beta work here, so all the mistakes are on me.  
> Enjoy!

When David presses Regina’s front against the cold wall in the dark alley right outside Granny’s, he thinks that maybe he shouldn’t be doing this with his wife and friends still inside the diner. He also thinks that Regina can very well roast him into ashes when she sobers up a little and realizes what they did. Not that she’s drunk, especially because she was the one dragging him out when they both decided to go to the bathroom.

  
Having her like this, makes it impossible for him to stop his hands from wondering down her sides, touching the warm flesh of her ribs, lightly touching her stomach, the tight muscles under his finger tips fooling him because, unlike him, she isn’t nervous neither worried of getting caught. And David learns that when he lifts her skirt with his right hand finding her devoid of anything undergarment.

  
“Regina…” he groans, cupping her sex, feeling her hot and wet when he runs a finger through her slit, touching her rigid clit. It seems he can’t form a coherent thought at the moment, so she clarifies.

  
“Do you really think I was going to come here unprepared?”

  
He smirks, making her gasp when he slides a finger inside her to find her slick and hot. “I love it when you show your inner slut to me, dear,” he whispers hotly after nipping at her ear lobe. There is no time to waste, David thinks, and he lifts her skirt again, appreciating the irresistible view. He rubs her rear and out of nowhere his hand comes down on her, the outline of his hand quickly fading away. She moans and turns to him, a mischievous grin in her face. She steps closer, and her hands fly to his jeans, fumbling with his belt and popping the buttons out of their cases before unzipping the flies and putting her hand inside to feel his cock throbbing. They both moan.

  
David leans his forehead on her shoulder, breathing heavily. He thinks that maybe they should stop this because he fears they will get caught, even if this is an unjustifiable fear. But when she frees his cock from the confines of his boxers, pumping it in her fist a few times, her voice raspy and demanding when she tells him how she wants him to take her, David doesn’t believe there is a good reason to stop now. So he doesn’t.

  
He lifts Regina, circling her legs around his waist and walks to a darker corner where he presses her once more against the wall, showering her neck, jaw and lips with tiny kisses, tangling his tongue with hers, running his short nails up her naked legs, loving the softness of her flesh under his calloused hands.

  
He looks up at her, and has an idea, one he knows she will like.

  
He puts her down, taking her shirt and bra off and admiring the view of her perfect tits. “Turn around,” he demands, voice husky. He takes his jeans and boxers off and strokes his cock while she looks at him, a wicked gleam making her look more beautiful than ever.

  
She turns around, lifting her skirt and bending a little forward, showing off her nice ass to his hungry eyes. He rubs her rear again, groaning with the realization that she’s his to take.

  
“I love your ass,” David presses himself against her, thrusting his cock a few times between her perfect round ass cheeks, holding his will to fuck her just there.

  
“I know you do,” she chuckles, looking over her shoulders and winking, “I was hoping you would fuck my ass, so I decided to help you out. It’s paying off so far.” Regina moves in time with him, reaching for his hand on her hip, groaning when the tip of his cock touches her butthole. She gasps when he pushes just the tip of his cock inside her, leaning her head against the wall, goose bumps breaking all over her skin.

  
“Of course you want it, but I’m not giving it to you,” she curses and looks over her shoulder, an indignant look in her face. “Not tonight,” he tells her with an apologetic tone. She protests, but he gives her no room for complains when he grabs her breasts in his hands, kneading them gently, feeling her nipples hard against his palms. He rolls both her nipples between his fingers, pulling them hard enough to make her gasp loudly. He spends a couple of minutes just massaging her tits, loving the soft feel of them in his hands.

  
“David, please,” she whimpers. Her need is now erasing the world around her, nothing being as important as the need to feel him pushing his cock inside her, fucking her hard and fast in whatever way he can.

  
“Please what, my dear?” She doesn’t reply when he makes her look at him, staring down at her dark eyes, their silent exchange making her smile. He bends his head down and kisses her mouth hungrily, loving her little moans when she licks his upper lip. He opens his mouth, and she thrusts her tongue inside his mouth, moaning deep in her throat. The angle is awkward and soon his neck is aching, but he loves to kiss those luscious lips of hers. He drags her bottom lip between his teeth before kissing her cheeks, jaw, neck and nipping gently at her shoulders, soothing the place with a light lick of his tongue, tasting her delicious skin.

  
He straights her back when he’s holding her by the waist, his fingers lightly touching her, travelling down her belly to thrust into her wet pussy. He fingers her gently, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit, she gasps with the contact and presses her hips into his hand. His wrist is aching, but he doesn’t really care when she’s purring, moaning nonsenses to her heart’s contentment. She shivers when he takes his fingers out licking them, the wet sound making Regina whimper.

  
“Fuck.”

  
“Soon, my darling, so very soon,” he speaks like this is the most natural thing to do.

“Stop teasing,” she wails weakly, pressing her hips against his again. She waits and waits, the sound of his hot breathing against her ear the only thing distracting her from sheer need to feel him sliding his cock inside her.

“As you wish, your Majesty!”

He bends her body forward, caressing her sweat skin shining under the yellow glow from the street lamp. Then, when she’s begging once more, cursing under her breathe, he pushes his cock inside her, stilling her movements, feeling her walls deliciously fluttering around him. He groans and lands a hand in her ass again, slapping it with enough force to print the outline of his hand in her creamy flesh. He does it twice, three, four, many times, heightening his pleasure of having her under his will and feeling her pussy squeezing his cock with each slap.

“You like it, don’t you?” He thrusts deep, stilling his movements, feeling his cock throbbing inside her, her whimper reaching his ears, a delightful feeling of happiness washing over his body.

  
“Yes,” she breathes the word huskily. She’s unable to form any coherent thought with the way he is thrusting inside her, long and deep stocking the flames in the pit of her belly, spreading the need for release like he always does.

  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” he whispers hoarsely and straights his body, holding her hips and fucking her in earnest, tossing his head back, the stars up in the sky the only witness to his strangled moan of need when the slickness of her pussy makes him fuck her harder.

  
“Faster…,” she manages to utter the word breathlessly. She’s scratching the wall, trying to find something to distract herself with when he picks up the pace. The damp sound of their skin slapping together making her arousal reach levels she didn’t think were possible.

  
And it is too much for her when David grabs a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back towards him, whispering how delicious she feels around him and how he can’t way to fuck her tight ass. She comes with a shout, her pussy gripping him harder and the inevitable moan muffled by his hand in her mouth. Her legs are quivering with the force of her orgasm; she can barely keep herself on her feet, let alone think, but he’s still inside her, shallow thrusts keeping her body hot for more. And when she slams her hips against his, taking his cock deeper than before, he takes it as the signal he needed and he resumes his thrusts, fucking her a couple more minutes before he comes inside her, filling her like he loves to do and like she almost never lets him do.

  
He collapses on her, feeling the sweat in her back mingling with his when he embraces her, cock still inside her. He breaths deeply, pulling himself out of her, his seed running down her thighs, dripping on the floor.

  
“That was amazing,” she says, turning on his arms and kissing him lightly on the lips.

  
“Yes it was,” he replies, combing her hair away from her still very sweaty face.

  
“You now are in debt with me, David,” she waves a hand and a purple cloud surrounds them. The next minute both are as fresh and presentable as possible.

  
“I know.”

  
“You better think of a way to pay this debt properly,” she winks at him and smiles broadly, standing on her tip toes and kissing him lightly on the lips. “You never disappoint me, so don’t start now.”

  
She winks at him and before turning the corner to head back inside Granny’s she slips a finger inside her, the mix of their pleasure wetting her finger.

  
“By the way,” she says, looking at him, licking her finger sensually, all the while staring at him, closing her eyes to enjoy their taste. “I am not drunk, not in the slightest.” She turns her back and leaves him with another hard on and a devilish grin on her face. This woman, he thinks, she gets everything she wants and he couldn’t be happier to be part of it.


End file.
